Commercial businesses, residents, golf courses and other businesses need mowers to mow their lawns. If the lawn is sufficiently large they have riding mowers. Also, these same commercial businesses, residents, golf and other businesses need blowers to blow debris, grass, and leaves from their lawns, driveways, and parking lots. If the lawns, driveways and parking are sufficiently large companies and individuals would want some type riding blower. The inventor has developed a cage and mounting plate to place the blower on the back of the riding mower so that there is no necessity to purchase two different riding devices.
Blowers used for moving debris, grass, and leaves are usually centrifuge blowers. These blowers usually contain a circular housing that contains the spinning vanes. Tangentially extending from the circular housing is the output port through which the air is blown. The air is taken into the blower by openings surrounding the center of the blower. An engine is attached to the vanes within the housing to spin the vanes.
Blowers of this type are mounted to small tractors and are used to remove debris and leaves from driveways, parking lots and lawns. Blower of this type has also been attached to wheeled carts. These wheeled cart are usually pushed around by individuals. However, as stated before this is tedious work. Thus, individuals in the prior art have attached the carts to riding mowers through some type of hitch. Since these carts are wheeled they are heavy and hard to control. They are also subject to increased maintenance. The inventor has created a cage that can hold a similar type blower. The cage can be mounted on the back of a riding mower by the inventors mounting plate and two clevis pins. The inventors mounting plate is designed such that the cage can be moved to different heights. The advantage of enabling the blower to be moved to different heights is that the heights can be adjusted for types of terrain. Also, it enables the riding lawnmower and the mounted cage to be loaded onto a trailer without removing the mounting cage.